


Date night

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I am sipley trash, I love two dads, Jealousy, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, robert is so protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: During a date night at a club Robert becomes jealous when Lucas gets hit on





	Date night

The two of them went out to a club, it was a date night. They were dancing with each other when their favorite song came on. Once they got back to drinking, some women came up to Lucas and began flirting with him. Lucas didn’t entertain them, he tried to shoo them away. One of the women, a voluptuous brunette, tried to get a little handsy with Lucas, placing her hand on his thigh suggestively, “You look like a guy who knows how to have a good time and I know a lot about good times.” She drew out in a southern twang.

“Come on handsome, I don’t bite.” The brunette was coming on to him again. Her hand was moving dangerously close to his groin, which alarmed Robert. He had to do something.

Robert pushed her hand away from Lucas, giving her a look, showing her he meant business before pulling in Lucas for a kiss right in front of her. Once she realized the two were together from the matching wedding bands they were wearing, she backed away, apologizing, “Sorry, had no idea you two were married.”

Lucas was not expecting Robert to do that. Was that jealousy? He’s rarely ever seen him act like that, so seeing him take control like that and show his dominance in a public setting really took him by surprise.   

“Someone’s jealous.” Lucas commented to his husband once they pulled away from their kiss with each other. “I’m not jealous! It’s just... you’re mine!” Robert responded to him. Robert doesn’t like sharing what’s his especially his man, the father of his children. 

“Let’s go home, it’s getting a little crowded and I can already see you freaking out.” Lucas suggested to Robert, hinting at his anxiety. Robert sighed, before looking up at him, “That’s a good idea.” Lucas got up and Robert followed after him as they left the club. 

As they made their way to Lucas’s car, getting inside before driving off,silence filled the car. Robert cleared his throat before speaking, “When she put her hands on you, it made me angry. I didn’t like seeing that, to be honest with you. For me personally, I felt like she was trying to take you away from me. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He admitted to his spouse.

Lucas, with his eyes on the road as he drove, took a second to respond, “No one is taking me away from you. She’s not my type anyway, you are, I only have eyes for you. I wasn’t really a fan of her advances towards me, some people can’t take the hint once you try to turn them down. It’s nice to see that you care though, people can suck." 

“I had fun tonight. It reminded me of when we first started dating, we would go out, have fun, and just enjoy each other’s company. We’ve still got it. You’ve got some moves, old man.” Robert flirted with Lucas. He was trying to lighten the mood after how dark it became after he became jealous at the club. Once they arrived back home, Robert sat himself down on the couch.

Lucas sat down next to him, wrapping an arm loosely around Robert's waist, getting closer to him, “You’re not so bad yourself. You are one hell of a dancer, you looked really good on the dance floor. And also, I’m not that old.” He responded, flirting back with him. Robert chuckled, “I know honey, I just like to mess with you. I didn’t ruin date night for you, did l?”

“No, you didn’t ruin it. Don’t be so hard on yourself. I enjoyed spending time with you. Also, you’re cute when you’re jealous. I could use more kisses like that.” Lucas told him suggestively, all while reassuring him.

“Be careful what you wish for.” Robert muttered, leaning in closer and pressing his lips against Lucas’s, kissing him softly. At first, Lucas gave him permission to have his way with him as he kissed him back. The kiss slowly deepening, tongues entering each other’s mouths, savoring the taste of the other as their tongues dueled.


End file.
